


Jealous

by EnEss_Caity



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Cum Play, Drug Use, Elliott likes an audience, Everything is consensual, Exhibitionism, For part 2 there’s, Hate Sex, M/M, Octane | Octavio Silva is a Little Shit, Oh god where do I start?, Oral, Vibrator, alcohol use, cutting (non self inflicted), just not explicitly so, lil bit of roughing each other up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/pseuds/EnEss_Caity
Summary: New kid moves into Mirages spotlight. Set around season 2.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Elliott Witt, (former) hometown hero, had been feeling the warmth of the limelight since the first season started. But now… The new guy was the talk of the town... Why were Octane’s ratings, merch sales, and interview requests nearly triple that of Mirage’s?

Oh right. ‘Cause Octavio “Octane” Silva was happy, affable, quick to brag confidently about his abilities, even “quicker-er” to talk trash. Mirage wanted to… well he wasn’t sure what he wanted. It involved making the newcomer shut up. He had his ideas - most of which came out of a few particularly close matches … and the desperate jerk off sessions that he tried his best not to let happen. But his body decided to get itself all worked up seeing that speedster in action. 

“WHY does he have to wear that crop top?” Mirage thinks as he reluctantly strokes himself late into another lonely night. He knows this is not HR approved. Fantasizing about coworkers is a problem. But there’s not a word accurate enough to describe touching oneself at the memory of being kicked to ‘death’ by a coworker. He finished in his hand just by thinking of his smarmy little voice cut off by a cock shoved into his mouth.

Mirage shivered and it was only half out of disgust at himself. 

—

Weeks and weeks of this torture. The self loathing and the self love equally ruining Mirages ability to stand next to the speedster. Unless they were in the ring together, Mirage found it hard- literally- to listen to the mans voice. His accent was so sexy, and his words were so… mean. 

“Have you just tried, y’know…hitting your shots, amigo?” Octane leaned against the bar, sneering at Mirage. 

“Have you tried not being a skinny little shit?” Mirage angrily scooped ice into a shaker for another patron’s fancy little cocktail. He poured in several liquors at once with a perfected finesse. He only looked up after he noticed that the runner had no rebuttal- in fact he was mesmerized by the drink shaker. “Ay, you are good at that!” He said quietly. 

“I’m good at everything,  _ Octane _ .” He said his name in an annoyed voice. Almost half as annoying as the way he was absolutely at half mast behind the bar. He felt the gaze the man held on him, he heated up under the collar of his dress shirt.  _ Go away please, I gotta focus _ . 

“Oh yeah, sure sure.” Octane just shifted more of his weight onto the bartop. “Hey want me to hop back there and help out? Lookin kinda busy!” Octane surveyed the patrons around the center-stage bar. “Yeah I don’t think I’m gonna let you in here with all the top shelf liquor and breakable glass.”  _ And my visible erection. Down boy, please _ . 

“Oh oh no it’s to late! I’m falling amigo!” Octane yelled, feigning worry- he rocked back on his legs, which pistoned him to hop clear across the wooden ledge, landed right beside Mirage. “WH- N-NO, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, MAN!” Mirage fumbled a clean glass onto the sink, splashing himself with soapy water. “No way! I’m helping, especially since all my drinks were on the house!” Octane said with a wink - which Mirage has to imagine since his mask and goggles were still on.

“Your drinks weren’t free?!? I just didn’t ring your tab yet- OCTANE!” 

It was too late. The energetic runner had already taken over the opposite corner and began pouring beers from the tap while collecting money. Mirage barely managed to get that fancy cocktail to the person who ordered it. He turned around to see Octane standing on the center shelf, hyping up the crowd. 

“AY! PARTY PEOPLE! Tonight, The one and only Mirage and the Amazing Incredible Octane are here to SERVE YOU!” That little announcement got, not only uproarious cheers, but also the bar goers to crowd the edges, money in hand. Mirage wanted to throttle the runner and hug him at once. This months rent was going to be paid just by this stupid stunt. Why didn’t Mirage think of that? 

Octane was surprisingly nimble with the bar ware. He flipped bottles, poured perfect shots, and even made a spectacle of slicing limes in midair. 

Mirage nearly pulled his hair out.  _ He’s good at bartending too. Great. Fuck this kid. _ He thought bitterly. A few patrons even bought the duo shots of their own, which they both accepted, Octane out of excitement, and Mirage out of simply needing a drink. 

Octane would duck below the bar and take his shot, removing his mask once out of general eyeshot of the public. Mirage found it odd that someone so outgoing would duck away from being seen. He found a nasty thought that brought him some joy - maybe Octane was ugly! That sort of put a pep in his step for the rest of the night- for which Octane ‘helped’ the entire stretch. Mirage had his MRVNs shoo people out once it was time to close for the night. And yet. Octane was still there. Behind the bar. 

Maybe it was the drinks. Maybe it was the dull aching heat in Mirages pants. Whatever ‘it’ was, it made Mirage pick the kid up by his collar and press his hard on into the runners inner thigh, silently backing him into the bartop. 

“Woah. Okay. Didn’t know  _ this _ would happen tonight, compadre! But I’m game!” He laughed out in a light tone. Mirage felt him roll his hips forward. “Guess I did good on my first day on the job, eh?” 

“Shut up.” Mirage growled against the leather mask. “Don’t you ever shut up? Don’t you ever just fucking chill?” There was a disconnection between his upper and lower halves; one rolling smoothly into a dry jump, the other spitting venom. 

“N-not if I can help it, amigo.” It was obviously getting Octane bothered too. He felt his hardness reciprocated, it only made mirage more spiteful.

“You just think you’re the greatest, don’t you? A gift to all the outlands” the trickster took his words to Octane's throat, the only exposed skin he could find without traveling to his toned abs. “I got news for you. You’re not,  _ rich boy. _ ” That caused all the fun Octane seemed to be having to drain out of his system.

“Don’t fuckin’ call me that, asshole!” There was an attempt to push Mirage away, but not a very spirited one. 

“Aw whus‘ wrong? Didn’t your nanny ever teach you how to hit?” Octane was so hard, pressing himself forward that it distracted Mirage for just a moment and- POW.

A nasty left hook took mirage by surprise and he leaned all the way over, placing a hand on the bar top to Octanes right, steadying himself. Neither of them stopped their thrusting. Mirage held his face, impressed at the pain blooming there. “Yo I thought we were buds, do you actually hate me?” Octane nearly screamed his question. 

“You tho- What the fuck gave you that impression?” Mirage straightened up, placing his hands on the exposed obliques in front of him. Octane rested his arm up over Mirages shoulder and his head flopped backwards, seemingly enjoying the slow grind he was feeling.

From a dry throat, he finally answered “Uh... we talk shit and hang out all the time…?” Mirage blinked rapidly at that. 

“That’s what you think this was?” he would have laughed if it were funny at all. He had no clue the man felt like they had a kinship. He only ever felt burning daggers at the speedsters cutting words. 

“Yes,  _ idiota _ . Why would I hang with you if I hated you, or if I knew you hated me?” Octane let his hips roll again, unchaste and demanding. “F-fuck.” He let a gentle moan slip out.

Mirage had no qualms about letting him have all of his pent up anger. He grabbed the man by the throat and pushed him down and to the side, so that he was leaning over, head on the bar top. If he had any objections to this, he didn’t show them. “Yeah of course I hate you. The fans LOVE you. They used to love me- you took all my fucking fame!!!” Mirage squeezes his neck a little roughly before letting go, but Octane just lets his head rest there. 

“You’re so fucking jealous right now...” He said breathless and smiling behind the leather mask. Wow, this was really getting to him. Mirages brain briefly made a connection back to one of the many times he unloaded just thinking of this scenario…  _ shut up brain _ . 

“I’m not jealous, I just know I’m better!” Mirage took his hand to Octane, roughly jerking him through his pants. He leaned down to where the mans head was lolling about on the bar, he mumbled into the skin of his neck “I don’t know what they see in you.” 

“I know what  _ I  _ see in me” Octane, huffed “A jealous little puta like you.” Octane perched his hand on mirages shoulder, spreading his legs further, just feeling the man pump him. “Put your money where your dick is and fuck me.” 

“Yeah. I think I fucking will.” Mirage said in a sing songy way, flirty and threatening.

—-

Mirage barely managed to appoint a MRVN in charge of closing up before he was whisking the runner out into the night and around the corner. The dim alley saw the two groping each other, tossing one another roughly against a brick wall. And a door. And another door. Mirage let them both into the stairwell leading up to his apartment and inside within seconds. 

Octane waited impatiently as mirage removed his shoes shirt and pants in the entryway of his home, “ay you should get metal legs like me, we’d be doing it by now”

“Not accepting advice at the mo’ Thanks...” Mirage shut his chiding down cooly. 

Once they were close enough to the bed, octane was the one holding up the action, yanking his legs off at the thigh with haste. He removed his stupid canvas shorts and Mirage got an eye full of what he was working with. The mans cock was a perfect size because of-fucking-course it was- perfect for riding, perfect for sucking. He had a gut reaction to tongue along it- and so he did, successfully stalling the runners otherwise unceasing mouth. “Shhhhitt-“ he moaned. 

“Stay there.” Mirage said once he’d thoroughly wet the runners length, he got up and retrieved a bottle of lubricant. He looked back, finding the man not following directions, rolling over to his side, touching himself, pulling at his nipple as he moaned lightly. 

“Hey what did I tell you?” Mirage straddled him high on his chest, letting his length lay along his bony sternum. Successfully stopping his attempts to touch himself, it only made him harder, twitching dick rolling slightly against his hips. “That’s more like it.” 

“Ay are we ever gonna get to the chase, here? I mean we could have just done it at the bar!” Octane said tensely. 

“No way in hell will I clean your cum off my bar floor, ever. Fucking freak.” 

“Then don’t clean it, out a little display with a plaque that says ’#1 champion’s c’— Ay!” Octane yelped as a cold, slippery finger dipped behind his balls, wetting the sensitive strip and slowly trailing down to his hole. 

“I am going to shut you up.” He pushed into the man with two fingers at once. It worked. Mirage could only see his throat bobbing with constant swallowing and heavy breathing. Mirage hitched his hips up and forward, laying his length on Octanes mask, he could feel the hot air being breathed out and filtered through the vents. He let his cock lay heavy and throbbing for a few more moments. When Octane had a moment to speak, Mirage let his fingers interrupt with a faster pace, firmly stroking his walls. There were merely whimpers from the runner. He  _ really _ liked this. 

“Wanna take that thing off?” Mirage grunted out.

“Only my friends get to see my face.” Octane spat out then moaned, lifting his hips. 

“Ouch, how will I ever recover from that dis.” Mirage changed position to kneel to the side of the man, finally allowing him access to touch himself again. Which he did greedily. “Dios mi, Mir-aahhh~”

The man actually let out a sob. Mirage’s more merciful half felt some compassion at that, wanting to dip back south again to suck him off, but that spiteful side had a better argument. So he took his fingers out of him completely. That led to an iron grip in his wrist, “no! Please! More! I w-was getting close!!” 

“I don’t care.” Mirage said with poison in his tone. “You’re  _ not _ finishing before me.” 

“Fine, whatever- I thought you said you’d fuck me, so come on compadre. Come on, c’mon c’mon-“ he said, pumping into his fist. 

“I changed my mind. I’m gonna,” wink, ” go for a little ride I think.” Octane took a deep breath and exhaled, hollowing his already trim abdomen. The little voice in Mirages head told him to lick. But he held off. Instead, he stood from the bed and walked to a small bench at the foot. He lifted the seat, and took his time looking from the man back to the container. He reached in, and returned with a small silicone vibrator. Golden glittering swirls. Octane huffed at that, “So you’re gonna play with a toy instead of me??” He almost seemed offended. 

“No. You’re gonna play with this. And I’m gonna play with you.” He said, already lubricating the tip and slicking the whole length. He carefully kneeled onto the mattress and took one of octanes thighs in his hand, forcing a better angle of the mans hole. It was stretched well enough. He made a painfully slow introduction of the toy into his partner. Octane nearly used every curse word Mirage would understand until he was finally properly fucking Octane on his prop. Once he felt the runner was in a rhythm, he stopped pumping, and instead pressed the tiny button on the side. 

Octane nearly jumped off the bed humping upwards because of the vibrations. He whined in a way that mirage could have considered pitiful- if he weren’t so obviously turned on. “Ah! Y-yes. F-fuck yes!”

Next, he left the bed and searched for a condom. Normally, he’d forgo them but tonight he just wanted to make Octane wait. He was so bad at waiting. When he returned with a little packet in hand, Octane simply moaned at the man. Mirage kinda wished he could see that face to pair it with his sloppy motions. He took another taste of Octane’s cock, pushing it into his throat only once. Mirage was so hard too, thinking of riding this man after all of this torture was just the medicine his angry heart needed. The condom was rolled into the hard length, and Mirage took his time straddling the man. He neglected to prepare himself earlier so he took a few moments to do so, during which, Octane simply watched and let the vibrations echo through himself. He whined and groaned, and moaned a few times but was surprisingly well behaved. The back of Mirages mind thought that he would have covered himself in mess already and be on his merry way home. But he had an endurance that was shocking - and... so fucking hot. 

“I’m gonna ride you til I cum. After that I don’t give a shit what you do.” He lined himself up to Octane's hard aching cock, and pressed himself down onto it. He didn’t stop sinking down until he was completely full. And then he rocked unceremoniously and without a set rhythm. He felt so incredibly filled he had a hard time  _ not _ hitting his own gspot. He bounced on the length letting himself actually moan, squeal, and mumble. Y’know, all the things he felt guilty for doing when he was just alone fantasizing. The runner groped at him hungrily, squeezing his nipple where the piercing was, scraping down his fuzzy front, even taking his length into his hand and furiously pumping it. He apparently needed to get Mirage as close as possible because he was just that desperate. Every few movements let him feel the vague buzzing of the toy inside of his partner, and he had a thought. 

“Oh haha silly me. This is still in its lowest setting.” 

Octanes head rocketed up, and he started begging, “w-waIT please don’t I’m not gonna fucking last, compadre- please h-“ his voice rose and cracked when mirage switched the toy up a few levels. Octane did his best to move away from the toy, but that just set him deeper into Mirage. There was no escape. “Please please turn it down it fe-eels so good- I’m going to go fucking c-crazy, Mirage,-Please-“ he whined and stalled all movements. He piped up again after a few moans having an idea, “I’ll… I’ll show you my face! please just stop this thing.” 

That piqued mirages interest. “Hmm… deal.” He nodded and dipped a hand down to stop the vibrations. 

Octane whispered “gracias” over and over. He peeled off his goggles and mask so fast it took Mirage a second to register the new sight. 

He was  _ not _ ugly... He had a thin chiseled jaw, a little bit of facial hair, some chipped teeth arranged into a super adorable grin, his eyes were hazel and warm, thick eyelashes and eyebrows. Faded piercing scars making him look almost rugged. A set of burns along his jaw, a streak of which reached up his cheek. He looked charismatic, like danger with a smile. 

“Oh, y-“ Mirages heart turned to black, “you’re hot?” 

He suddenly didn’t care about mercy and reached back down, turning the toy onto its highest setting and watching the runner utterly convulse under the pleasure it caused. He humped into mirage helplessly, eyes rolling up and mouth stretched into an O. Mirage found himself close watching this display, he rode without restraint and came into his fist, painting hot cum onto the runners abdomen. The next noise he heard was Octane calling his name, “MIRAGE- OH F-FUCK!! YOU‘RE TIGHT! M-MIRAGE!!” he all but locked up spilling into the trickster, biting his lip. Making the single hottest expressions Mirage has ever seen. 

“Please, Mirage.” Octane said once he’d regained control of his body. “Please turn it o-off I’m-“ Octane scrambled trying to twist around the man, grasping for the toy. He moaned again and whimpered. He rocked his hips violently from side to side to try to knock the man off of him, but mirage stayed put. “It’s too much- it’s too fucking much!” 

“Yeah yeah. Calm down I’ll stop it.” He breathed out, still coming down from his climax, and relishing the pleasure from each frantic movement of the man inside of him. He saw the blood Octane had drawn while biting his own lip, and finally, turned the vibrator off. He gingerly lifted off of the speedster, now shivering with the aftershocks and sighing— a total mess. 

“Hey look on the bright side-“ Mirage gripped his bare face for the first time, “you  _ can _ follow instructions! And you should get used to that; you’re always gonna be 2nd place. Get it? ’Cause you cum after me.” 

“Whatever. When can we do that again?” Octane managed a smile through Mirage's death grip.


	2. High Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set months after chapter 1, the anger has gone by the wayside, now the boys are simply in a perpetual bootycall arrangement. They accidentally hatch a plan to run away to a fancy hotel room and explore each other ;)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. This includes some very niche kink play. Specifically with blood, purposefully inflicted wounds, and semen. Understandably this might yuck you totally out. Please take care and navigate away if this is a problem- take care of you!!!!

_ Indulgence. Elliott Witt knew the meaning of that word. God, what decent bar-owner wouldn’t have it in their regular vocab. Though, the one person who could put even him to shame in that department was Octavio Silva. Smooth, cocky, impulsive. _

“Mi Amigo.” He said curtly, not an angry tone but more like he had a lot to say. He was known to be fast after all.

Just the sight of Octavio flooded his mind with recollections of their last encounter. Well, last  _ few _ encounters. Regular appointments - whatever. Elliott rarely turned the runner away- nothing short of being too drunk to get off put him out from entertaining the man. Thing is, tonight he just felt off; tired, overly sensitive, annoyed. “Hey, man what’s up?”

The trickster leaned against the doorframe and used his body to block the view into his messy abode, fearing judgement. “Can I be of assist-” He felt Tavi’s lips before he really absorbed the reality that they were here. 

“Need you, Ell.” Tavi attempted to lean his weight into the trickster, pushing himself into the apartment. “Need you so bad right now,  _ ahora. Ahora _ .” Elliot ignored the feeling in his chest at those words, the only thing easier to stroke than his dick was his ego. But, Try as he might, Tavi could not get the man to budge. Not an inch. 

“S’wrong?” Octavio smiled onto the trickster’s lips, kissing while waiting for his answer, “Bad day? Can’t I make it better?” 

“My place... is gross.” Elliott pulled away coolly. Placing a hand on the daredevil’s chest, which the man quickly dragged down to his pants. Elliott felt his excitement through the fabric, and just to be ‘cute’, he palmed at it playfully- relishing how the speedster squirmed into his grasp. “I’m fine with gross.” Octavio wined, hand over Elliot’s, puppeting it to continue stroking himself. “I mean you know  _ exactly _ where this tongue has been-” Elliott brought his mouth to the younger man’s, dwarfing it in heat and hunger. He pulled off after he was sure that sentence wouldn’t see the light of day. 

“I can't tonight, Tav.” He tried to shut the situation down.

“You already  _ are _ , dumbass” Ah, he’s right, Elliott hadn’t stopped the motion between the other man’s legs. Once he tried to make himself stop, he found he suddenly didn’t want to. Maybe he’d be content to get off in the hallway, in his jeans. Probably not untrue.

“Sorry.” He pulled his hand away, “You… uh… better get out of here before someone tells us to get a room.”

Elliott often regretted his words. Those ones, though? Not a chance in hell. As soon as he spoke them, Octavio’s eyes sparkled with an idea.”A room, yes?” Tavi littered his neck with pleading kisses and bites, he begged, and the nail in the coffin was those two magic words, “I’m Paying” 

And that is how he and the speedster were making a bee-line to the bougiest 5 star hotel in Solace City. 

Key card in hand, pockets full of any supplies they’d need, and a head full of lust, they make their way to the penthouse suite. The elevator must have been the slowest piece of machinery ever- even after Elliott hammered the “up” button. Is this how it felt to be Octane, everything moving torturously slow around you? The door opened to an opulent glass-walled elevator, and Elliott found himself thinking about pushing his partner against the pane with his body just to show everyone below. He didn’t. But he did think about it. 

Octavio got the key to work on the first try, he swung hardwood double doors open and nearly sprinted inside. Once he walked though, Elliott spun to just take in the place. Gilded trim, white walls, dark wood accents and furniture. Elliott hadn’t ever been in a place this nice, there were rooms in this suite that he didn’t have in the swankiest of digs paid for by the Games. When Octavio completed his lap of the penthouse, he collided with Elliott, taking over his mouth hungrier than ever. “What do you think, compadre?”

“I want you on all 7 of these couches. God , why are there so many couches?” Elliott pushed Tav against the nearest wall, connecting their mouths desperately. 

“Tchh, man, you’re  _ such _ a peasant. That’s a chaise lounge. And thats a settee.” Tavi pointed at seemingly random seats throughout, smirking under the taller man. 

Elliott couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Why are you a furniture expert all the sudden!? Who are you and what have you done with Octavio?” 

He slowed their kisses to a low simmer while he worked his hands under Tavis bottom, and finally picking him up and pinning him to the beautifully wallpapered surface behind him. The runner was silent despite the slowed momentum. He pulled away and pitched his forehead to Elliott’s. 

“Hmmm maybe tonight I'm not Octavio. And maybe you're not Elliott.” the runner looked up through his thick eyelashes, “Let's not be anyone.” He begins removing Elliott’s top, and his hot palms slide over all the trickster’s toned body. 

“What are you talking about?” Elliott grabbed his partner’s wild curls, bringing his lips to his neck.

“I’m serious. Tonight let's just have a freebie. No limits, no weird past stuff, no judgements.” Tav must have meant it, he looked right into Elliott’s eyes when he said the last part. 

“So like… anything goes?” Elliott said, mostly to himself. “Si, don’t tell me the freakiest you can get is wanting to fuck on a chaise lounge.” 

“Do you… you have any of that stim stuff?” 

“Always”

_

“Oh, fuck yes, baby” Tav sat legs spread, Elliott hard at work, devouring him from hole to shaft. When he entered the man with his tongue, Tav took himself in hand, pumping with slow lazy motions. He seemed dazed, but then again Elliott had been dining for a while. His voice was cracking from breathing so deeply, “Fuck”

“I could do this all night, you shoulda asked me to do it sooner, T.” Elliott managed to mouth around the man’s tight sac, before working them with his tongue too. 

“Ahhh~ if you like it so much then why do you keep talking?” Tav groaned. 

“Because I want one of mine, now.” He smiled and practically hopped up, pinning his partner to the soft bedding.

“Okay, shoot, amor.” 

“You're gonna finger me in the window.” Elliott dragged his lips around Octavios jaw in a bossy way, licking the burns there. “Want em to all see what you do to me” “Deal, osito ~” Octavio moaned out in a way that conveyed how very sexy that venture was for both of them. “Go stand against that one. I’ll be right there.” 

Elliott planted his feet wide facing the dark sheet of glass, looking out he saw hundreds of people walking, dining, drinking all around- he thought about if anyone were to look up to this suite, what would they see?

Tav returned with slick hands that went almost immediately to work, he spread his partners cheek to the side and took his time massaging the tight ring of muscle, working his finger in slowly. “Just like that, Tav-“ Elliott placed his palms onto the pane, and leaned forward. He knew he wanted to be seen in the window, but his body wanted to collapse out of view down to his knees. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He timed those soft curses with each of Tavi’s languid thrusts inward. Soon, he was getting used to the feeling, the stretch, the pleasant ache- he peered out the window, down to the town. Then his head was being wrenched back by his thick hair, Tav whispering into his red hot ears, “We all know you’re a show off but I didn’t expect this, mi osito~” he bit on the mans ear cuff at the same moment this finger was joined by a second. Elliott hissed in pleasure and pain, all while sinking his hips back to get more. “Wa-what-whatszat mean again?” He asked breathlessly. “Little bear, like teddy bear.” “ohyea...h... s’right” was the most brilliant response he could muster without dwelling on the flitting feeling his stomach did whenever he got called that. He just tried to focus on the feeling of Tavs twitching fingers. And he looked back down out the window. 

He caught their reflections in the black glass, he smiled at the man behind him with a full gleaming toothy grin when he noticed Tav was watching intently.

“Oh yeah, like what you see?,” Elliott laughed out his question as if Tav wasn’t enthusiastically two-  _ ah _ , three fingers deep already. “Duh, Ell.” 

“Whatdya like?” Elliott put his forehead to the glass, the cool feeling welcome against his steamy complexion.

“Is that another one of your requests? Cause we’re already doing one of yours!” 

“Give me two, I’m good for it, you know that~” 

“Fine.” Octavio swallowed in a nervous way, as his hand changed position to piston in and down - aiming right for Elliott’s prostate. “You’re hot, duh, that ones a given” His fingers slotted flush against Elliott’s g spot as he moaned unrestrained. “Your eyes are really pretty. Like... SO pretty” Tav licked the sweat beading down the his neck, and kept his forehead pressed to his moist tan skin. “More? Is that what you want?” 

“Yes- yes more it’s exactly what I want to hear, fuck” Elliott was shaking head to toe, now entirely leaned against the thick glass. Tav let his other hand play down Elliott’s front, trailing down his chest hair. He found his voice again, “You’re funny, always liked that in guys” another thrusting motion that sent Elliott to moaning, “you’re so strong too. remember when you bench pressed me?” Tav let a laugh out, and Elliott let out a pleading hum. “It’s shit like that- the stuff you do that makes me wanna touch myself- it’s what made me come find you tonight and jump your bones,  _ guey _ .

“Oh and your arms are so big, fuck- so sexy” Tav continued on, long since leaving his mercy by the side of the road. He kept fingerfucking the trickster, regardless of reaction, and he kept on talking, “and your abs and your happy trail- when I learned that word in English I almost died laughing, but on you? Like... I get it” he smiled and playfully bit Elliott’s shoulder, using his tongue to trace the slight dimples his teeth made. “Still with me, osito?” Tavi craned his neck to look at Elliott's face. It was so red he thought the man might die of heat stroke- his eyes were clenched shut, biting his bottom lip, looking like he was wincing. “Ay, you okay, El?” Tav had some genuine worry cross his tone, when Elliott's expression changed, his eyes rolled to the back of his skull, and he whined so pathetically, “S’gonna make me cum.” 

“Oh.” Tav smiled to himself- he didn’t consider himself a wordsmith, but just by talking he made Elliott almost lose it. He patted himself on the back for a second, and followed up with, “Do you wanna?”

“Yes but not yet.” Elliott let out a shaky, hot breath.

“Wanna know the best part of Stim?” Octavio whispered in his ear, with a lick he answered his own question: “no refractory period.” 

He jabbed the meaty side of Elliott’s thigh with a small injectable- and relentlessly stroked the inner walls where he was for begging before. Elliott cried out with shock and desire all in one- he painted the window white, cumming entirely by Tav’s fingers.. 

Octavio used his hand to massage Elliott’s balls while his cock drooled out a fair portion of his load. He had no reaction- instead just letting himself feel it all the way through. “Oc-tav-io~!” He callled out loudly, unabashed in his neediness. 

“Right here, amigo.” He kissed the backs of Elliott’s shoulders, holding him, massaging inside of him, pressing himself to the built frame of his lover. “First one on stim is so good- don’t you agree?” 

“Is it still going? oh fu-“ Elliott took himself into his hand, still emptying itself. 

“Ahaha yeah, probably, babe.” Octavio said taking his hand back and crossing in front of Elliott, kneeling down. “Woah are you g-“ 

“Yes.” Tav made the man take his hand away from the throbbing cock, the veins thicker, more noticeable. He licked his lips looking up at Ell. He forced his legs apart and returned his fingers to the poor mans gspot again. Tav continued stroking, then he took Elliott to his lips, “I’m serious dude, you’re fucking gorgeous.” He happily took Ell all in one swallow, cock head pressed to the back of his throat. Elliott didn’t even have time to tangle his fingers in Tavs dyed hair. He came again in an instant, spilling down the daredevils warm throat. 

“OCTAVIO!!” Elliott felt every typical sensation, except 10x as powerful. He wanted nothing more than to be thuroghly milked by Octavio’s all-too-giving fingers. He felt a swallow around his cock and he found that he has no voice with which to call out anymore. Though his trembling legs demanded some rest- he collapsed straight down kneeling over Octavios lap. He flopped onto his back and began laughing- out of happiness of exhaustion or shame; maybe a combination. Soon Tav crawled over him, joining his laughter. He felt the soft plush carpet under his back when Tavi leaned his weight on him.

“You like that, hot stuff?” Tavi pressed kiss after kiss to his mouth, feeling his beard scratching his chin and cheeks. “You’re not even close to done, Elliott.” He pressed his chest against the mans, feeling his desperate breath and his thundering heart. “Alright, cabron~ Time for one of mine. Your selfish ass got three in one.” 

Try as he might, Elliott’s voice was not responding, all he could do was grab at Tavs slim body. He did with such force he hoped it made up for his speechlessness. “C’mon, babe, ask me what I want! Ask me askmeaskme!” Tav rolled his hips against Elliott in the least sympathetic way- “Ahhh~ ah-“ Elliott whined loud, he grabbed tav and lifted him by his hips. “Oh fuck you’re all strong- AY!” The trickster rolled to the side, safely placing the man onto his back and caging him in on all sides by his arms and legs. He kissed him all over, from his neck to the dermal implants on his stomach. He rubbed his beard down tavis sides, and licked back up from his hips to his perky nipples. 

“What… whatdya want me to do, baby?” Elliott whispered into the hollow of his throat. 

“Fuck~” Tav tangled his hand into Elliots hair, “cut me up.” 

“You sure?” Elliott felt his heart leap from anxiety. Right now he was jittery, not in full control, muscles aching to be used. “You trust me to-to- to not hurt you?” 

“Thats the whole point, osito.” He pinched Ell’s nipple playfully, “I  _ don’t _ trust you to make clean pretty lines. But I don’t wanna be pretty, Elliott.” He forced him into a kiss, “that’s  _ your _ job.” 

With a small amount of coaching, Elliott was holding Octavio’s butterfly knife gazing down at his partner. He was sat in a fancy tiny armchair, slumped down to lay on the seat. The runner spread his legs to allow Elliott to stand between them. 

“Start slow if you gotta baby” Tav sucked his lip into his mouth and closed his eyes. “Don’t take that sentence for granted, though, hermano.” Elliott took a moment to place the steel edge on the mans bare chest, applying pressure enough to make a depression but not a cut. He breathed heavily and decided to place a kiss to the soft skin. Once pulled away he let a small slash take the kiss’s place. “Yes just like that. But-but more, and faster.” “So,  _ nothing _ like that?” He quipped back, shivering with excitement. Another kiss, another slash, this one was longer and it made tav hiss and buck his hips. His cock was well overdue for some attention, but Elliott was preoccupied with other duties. He treasured every rushed breath that he pulled, and each new line of crimson appeared with a beautiful flourishing gasp.

There were finally enough lines scattered across Tavs chest to satisfy the speedster. He propped himself up in the chair, and looked at Elliott pathetically. “Would you come on my chest now? _ Por favor _ ??” He grasped Elliott’s wrist and squeezed. “Yeah… yes. Is it sanitary?”

“Elliott, no offense but who the fuck cares,” Tav gave him a wicked grin and took his own cock into his hand, “just... c’mon… we said no judgements”

The small voice Tav has was enough to crack Elliott’s heart, “I’m not! I’m not. You’re just so hot. Be a trajes- tarve- a real shame if you die of sepsis.” 

Octavio had a belly laugh at that, and in the meantime he took Elliott into his firm fist, pumping him fast. “Lets go, baby. Make me yours, cmon” Elliott stumbled forward a little, supporting himself on the arms of the chair as Tav worked him just right. Soon he remembered that he was supposed to be a team player right now, and took over Tavs hands, he spat on his own cock and focused on the speedster bucking underneath him. It didn’t take him long to spill out again, just as fiercely as the first time. He looked down and saw the mixing of pure white and bold red, trailing down Octavios heaving front. The man was also looking down at himself, admiring, committing the sight to memory. “Fuck Elliott!” He said and his motion suddenly picked up, Elliott quickly set himself kneeling between his mechanical legs to work tonguing his balls and admiring the squeals from above. Tav sent spurts of his own release to mix with the blood and cum on his chest. He moaned more looking down again, breathing so heavily Elliott thought he might still be climaxing. He just looked at the sight for a while, eventually bringing his shaking fingers to slide the liquids around. “Fuck~” he sighed contentedly, and looked to the man between his legs. “Thank you, Siñor Witt.” 

The next thing Tav knew, he was being lifted and carried bridal style into the massive marble bathroom. Elliott would have stopped to admire his surroundings if he were not so preoccupied with the vision of Tav. He was sleepily smiling at his chest and back to Elliott. “You are such a nerd.” He rested his head on Elliott’s shoulder, “you’re really gonna clean my cuts  _ now _ ?” Elliott stepped into the tub and set the man down, then crawled over to to spout, turning on both cold and hot water on their highest output. 

“I’m not a nerd, I’m a dork, alright. I have an image to project. I mean protect.” 

“Oh! Oh oh!!” Octavio suddenly came back to life, “‘project’!!! Your holograms!!! Can you make one? Can they fool around with us?” Elliott had not felt a dizzying sense of embarrassment this powerful for a while. 

“Ca- uh can can they wha- what. WHat? That’s crazy! Like… like I would program them to do s-something like that!” Elliott busied himself with cleaning Tavs chest with a warm rag. 

“Aw they can’t? Laaaame. That woulda been my next request for sure.” 

“Elliott. Why are you being so quiet right now.?” 

“M… maybe I have a travel one.” He said under the roar of the water.

“ELLIOTT.” Tav pushed the mans chest hard, sending him down into the shallow pool of hot water, “I said no judgement!!!!! I don’t care if you fuck your clones!  _ I  _ wanna fuck your clones!” Tav chased the mans face below the water and kissed hard enough to bruise. “We are having fun tonight. FUN.” 

“They’re … called decoys… not clones.” He said after Tav pulled his head out of the water, kissing him softer this time around, pushed him away a moment later. 

“I’m gonna fuck your ‘decoy’s brains out, Witt! Go make one. Now.” 

“Awww can’t I enjoy the nice rich people bath?” He pouted, picking himself up. 

“All  _ three _ of us can enjoy the bath. Go go go go!” Octavio sat propped against the little built in seat of the tub, and looked expectantly at the trickster. Elliott liked that prospect. A lot. He climbed from the tub, nearly sliding on the tile as he padded out to find his jacket and bag. He found his inner rebel happy to be dripping all over the expensive decor. Then again there was already far more nefarious liquids on the furniture in the other room… 

He searched his pocket for a tiny device; a bulky little puck that he has written all over “use in case of emergency!”. He turned it over in his hand, and found the switch, thinking he might as well brief the poor thing before he gets fed to the wolf. 

A burst of light popped up and faded away into a humanoid form, taking a few tries to adjust into “Mirage”. He stood, hands on hips smiling vaguely to the empty kitchenette. Elliott tapped the circular device in his hand and gave the top a twist, feeling it click into place. The decoy glitched for a second while it loaded the preset program. It took a long glance around the room, and centered them on its maker. “Oh hey boss! Sleazy hotel room sex? Really? Ever head of a cliche?”

“Sleazy?? This is the nicest place we’ve ever been naked in- oh wait” he twisted the top again, and the decoy lost its coverings. “There! Now. Quick heads up- Octanes in the next room.” 

“No WAY!  _ You _ and  _ Octane _ ?” The decoy was almost laughing at the idea.

“Shut up. And yes. And now it’s  _ us _ and Octane.” Elliott pushed the visions shoulder playfully. “Oh- You can call him Octavio, or Tav. I do.” 

“Oooohhh” he said with an exaggerated wink, “and how long has this been going on, young man?” His lecturing tone would have hit harder if he wasn’t fully nude. 

“Can you not? Just help me grab anything that looks good in the minibar and let’s get this road on the show, okay?” 

The minibar turned out to be a full fridge. Armed with the fanciest champagne and the oldest whiskey, and some other various expensive offerings. They returned to the bathroom, and got an earful from Tav when they both walked through the door. 

“Finally, jeez! That took forever!” He saw their haul from the kitchen, “Oh so like what am I your sugar daddy? That bottle is easily a grand” 

“You said you’ll pay.” Elliott set his selections down on the lip of the bath “but I’ll- I’ll  _ gladly _ call you that if you want me to” he slipped into the water and glided to the man’s lips fluttering his eyelashes. 

“Uh no thanks,” he greedily took Elliott’s affection, and soon they both became very forceful, hungry, demanding. Tav broke for breath and asked, “Tell him to get in here.” Nodding towards the decoy still standing in the center of the floor.

“Ask him yourself, T.” Elliott watched his face light up at the realization. The runner looked directly at the copy, first in admiration, then from possessiveness.

“Join us, hermano.” He said in a sultry tone. Elliott’s stomach did a backflip. The trickster made some room in front of Tav, and motioned with a flourish of a flat palm

The decoy came closer, and settled itself directly in front of Octavio. “Damn. This is what you’re hiding under that mask?” The thing studied his face. “Jackpot.” 

It moved in, very hesitantly. Octavios eyes widened in the realization that this version of Elliott was brand new to this arrangement.  _ This _ Ell was having their first kiss. He couldn’t help his broad grin. Or the ginger way he placed his fingers along the bearded hard-light jaw of the decoy. Tav’s focus flipped from those eyes to those lips. Swallowing hard, he connected their mouths in that way that starts slow and explodes into fever. It was so different from their real first kiss. 

He felt a devious hand between his legs. Like maker, like decoy, he supposed.

Octavios eyes started open, the sweetness bubble burst from the decoy’s unchaste biting along his neck. And then another set of teeth joined in. Octavio simply lifted his arms up, lacing his fingers behind his head. He accepted both Elliotts’ attention, sighing happily. “Ay, mi corazones. Ustedes dos serán mi muerte!” 

They consulted each other, “Did you catch that?” 

“Only the last word.” 

“Yeah, don’t die on us, Octane!”

“I’ll give him mouth-to-mouth”

He did. It was the real Elliott, even if Tav kept his eyes shut he felt the warmth of his lover, he sighed at the familiarity. He felt the decoys hands traveling up and down his sides, and then he felt his cock pushing into a beautiful, soft static-like pressure. He looked down to see the decoys head under the water, he desperately turned his face to Elliott, eyebrows pulled up involuntarily. “I know, T. I know.” He bit his scarred earlobe, and up the cuff of his ear. He whispered, “he doesn’t even have to come up for air!” Tav scrunched his entire face, breathing heavily. Elliott watched him intensely. “Woah I’m usually too busy to see your “oh em gee I’m getting blown” face, holy fuck babe.” 

“D’ya like what you see?” Octavio managed to pant out, he placed a hand on Mirage’s head, grinding further into the heat.

“Yes. Yeah. Like, duh.” He went back to Octavio's chest. He sucked a dark bruise into his left pec, he took care to avoid the cuts he’d made while still marking Tav. And he eventually found himself selfishly attached to one of his nipples, relentlessly licking it, feeling the perkiness with his lips, rolling the bud on his tongue. With a gentle pull using his teeth, he heard the speedsters breath hitching. “ELLIOT!” He picked up his hips forcing himself down the decoys throat. 

“S’right, say my name when you fuck his face” Elliott growled into his ear. He kept sliding his finger over his saliva-slicked nipple. Knowing exactly how much he liked it. 

Tav pulled the decoy back up to the surface, and it smiled warmly to him. He approached the man but juked its head away to instead grab Elliott’s face powerfully. The copy angled his head to look down on Elliott, and with a wink, the decoy opened his mouth. Cum dribbled down onto Elliott’s lips and chin, which he licked up with a moan. He lifted up and took the load from his copy into his own mouth with a sloppy open kiss. Moaning for it all the while. 

“Dios- Elliott…” Tav found breathing to be a very hard activity watching his partner. They seemed to be too busy to react at the moment, allowing Tav to observe. 

“Fuck~” the speedster felt spent but desperately wanted to be back in action. “Was that one for you or one for me?” 

“One what?” The decoy asked from Elliott’s mouth, flicking a dangerous set of eyes at him. 

“We’re doing a ‘no judging fantasy night’ thingy, amor.” 

“Aw!!” The copy cooed, “God, are we like the cutest couple ever or what?” It leaned onto Tav’s chest, blue sparks flying from where it touched his skin. 

The room was silent. 

“We’re not together” Elliott piped up, staring daggers at the vision. 

“We’re just like. Like, you know.” Octavio gave a vague gesture, smiling nervously. 

“Ah. My bad.” The copy readjusted itself to be more on the ledge than on Tavs chest, “S-sorry just not used to Traditional Ol Elliott here having a fuckbuddy.” He looked up to Octavio through his lashes. “Hey, glad it’s you, though, man.” He beamed a bright smile. The runner laughed at that, looking to Elliott. 

“Oh, Siñor Traditionál. Jeez, didn’t know I was keeping you from finding your Mr. Right.” Octavio laughed out loud.

“Yeah well, before you it was more like Mr. RightHand.” Elliott pushed his head to the side in a playful way. Tavi sent a water splash in his direction.

“Hey, Mr RightHand, here!” The decoy smiled and waved like he was on a red carpet.

Tav snorted in laughter. He looked sleepily between his guests, and silently reached for the champagne, he found a glass too, and poured. He handed a glass to Elliott, and clinked them together. 

They drank for a while, with the decoy laying on Tavs chest, Elliott closed in soothing the awkwardness by paying close attention to his neck and ears.

Very soon, though the effects of the stim he’d almost forgotten about became the only thing on his mind. He was achingly hard, again. He took his cock into his hand under the warm water, stroking absentmindedly. 

In an instant the decoy perked up, “Boss? Want some help?” 

“No.” He said like a brat. “Want him.” He turned to face Tav entirely splashing water everywhere, the decoy dodging out of the way. Elliott was hungrier than he’d been all night, he rolled his hips into the side of Tavs body. It felt hotter than ever. “If you’re offering…” Tav said to the decoy, “Prepare me.” 

“Oh hell yeah.” The copy offeren Tav a hand, which he took, the decoy pulled him out of the grasp of Elliott who whined pitifully. “Oh don’t even start with that, Boss. I’ll get him all ready for you.” He bent Tav over the wall of the tub, gently rubbing at the man’s hole. 

Elliott squared behind his copy, selfishy rutting against the backs of his thighs. “Don’t get shy, fuck me a little while you wait, Boss.” 

That's all the suggestion Elliott’s overheating brain needed, finding the dupe’s hole easy to press into, not needing any prep since it wasn't real. It was a sad imitation of what was to come, but the sight of Mirage spreading Tav open, fingers slipping in with the help of the lube one of them amazingly had the brain to bring. He watched and moaned, and whispered commands to his decoy. “Go in and down, rub there. More. Add more, He’s gonna take all of me- fuck.”

The decoy in turn leaned over Tav, “jeez is he always like this with you?” 

“Hot, right? He’s on s-stim, amigo. Ah- faster, there!” He bucked.

“Oh my god he’s all grown up and doing drugs and having an affair with a co-worker!!!” He nuzzled into the nape of Octavio’s neck, staticy fake beard scratching pleasantly. 

Octane laughed and inhaled sharply. “Ah almost done? Can we just get to it?” He said with a shaky voice.

“Move.” Elliott commanded the decoy, who slid off to the side. He lined up behind the runner and fed his cock into him easily, once the head had passed his entrance though, Elliott’s composeur was in jeopardy. He moaned, and it came out more as a growl. Tav sunk his head down, “fuck Ell.” He clenched around the half-buried cock, and forced himself to relax. A shiver took his body over, which nearly ended Elliott then and there. “Octavio~” he said with pure admiration, “you feel amazing. Please, i just wanna fuck you deep.” Elliott’s hands had a vice grip on the mans hips, and relentlessly rubbing the muscles underneath. “Relax baby, please I need you so fucking bad.” 

“Ah, ditto. Just let me-“ Tav cut himself off by roughly sitting back, fully taking every inch he’d been begging for. “Ay! Papi, fuck! Don’t… don’t move just let me...” he breathed evenly, and Elliott felt the hot tightness clenching and becoming easier to move inside of, still he didn’t move until he was told to, though he only wanted to fuck Tav within in inch of both their lives. 

“Slow.” Tav tossed his head to the side, looking back and connecting his hazel eyes to Elliott’s honey browns.

“Now I  _ know _ you’re not Octavio Silva.” 

“I’m no one, tonight, ‘member?” 

“S’not true. You’re mine” Elliott tangled his hands in the mans hair and thrusted forward. He was a gentleman though, slowly but deeply rolling into his lover. 

“Guess you’re right” Tav moaned out, “fuck fuckfuckfuck” he breathed out, jerking his entire body forward and back down, spearing himself. 

Without warning, the decoy was in front of the speedster, and kissing him slowly, passionately. Tracing fingers along his cheekbones and jaw. “I didn’t tell you to-“ Elliott tried to question. The decoy said with closed eyes, “I just really wanted to, sorry, boss. Can I just have this one?” he continued taking Tavs mouth while he was gasping from the thrusts behind him. The man kissed back when he could remember to do so. He was happy for the extra attention, both Elliott and Mirage could tell. He was like an unceasing fountain that helplessly babbled out his name. 

“Okay I’ve had enough of slow.” Octane pleaded out pathetically, “let’s go, letsgoletsgo!” He started the new pace bouncing forward and back. Elliott snapped forward and doubled the mans tempo, muttering any praise that came to mind.

“You feel so good- ah fuck, baby!” He gasped, “you’re still so tight, do I feel okay?” 

“Si si si- bien~!” Tavs hands darted to the decoys face in a commanding way “let me suck your cock, Mirage.” 

The decoy blinked a few times, looking to his maker. He kneeled in front of the man and presented himself, all while looking so guilty it was almost comical, “H-here, Octane… suck me off.” He commanded weakly. The runner seemed not to mind, responding only by licking the head and taking it inside happily. 

The decoy looked on in an interested way, softly dragging fingers through the green locks in front of him. Tav made the most devilish slurping noises while thrusting his head. He moaned and found that it came out unstifled, the hard light not able to stop his ability to breathe. That only made him moan more, burying the cock as far as possible. “Don’t you love sucking my cock? You’re so good at it. Had a lot of practice, have ya?” The decoy found a nice inbetween tone of praise and power. The runner certainly agreed. 

“Want it rougher, babe?” Elliott piped in. 

“Uh-huh” Tav moaned from his spread throat. Elliot obliged happily. 

Water was splashing up over the lip of the tub, the men no longer caring at all for their environment. Elliott was pure need and lust, and Octavio was enthralled. The decoy took its time admiring the scene before itself, somewhat in awe, mostly though… fondly watching the runner. Elliott shot him a look, a warning to keep its eyes off. They both turned attention back to Tav who had began a sort of gasping moan, “FUCK. There THERE.” He pulled off of the decoy to moan and touch himself- not even half hard, but cumming all the same. “Elliott!! Elliott fuck- fuck!” He sobbed out, he’d been spent so thoroughly that he had to slump back over the tub lip- reduced to a panting half-conscious state. Elliott caressed his chest, his back, anywhere to comfort the man while drilling into him. He seemed to make up with his decoy because he was pleading with the copy to take care of the runner. Obviously the decoy complied. He rushed to Tavs face, softly stroking his cheek, combing through his damp curls, placing soft kisses around his cheekbones, chin, nose, forehead. Tavs eyes were fluttering with each moment of contact, soon he was smiling and accepting those tender sweet kisses to his lips. Elliott was finally hitting his own stride, watching them was helping his climax immeasurably. He traced a hand up Tavs spine, and back down, leading to an intense shivver- and Elliott unraveled inside of him. He came, collapsing forward, biting a small mark in Tavs upper back. 

Elliott felt a thunderous, slow thumping. His heart was finally giving up the ghost of the drug. He softly fell backwards into the bath, Tav following him to sit in his lap in the warm water. 

The decoy stepped back into the tub as well, it was getting harder and harder to tear itself from the runner and his maker. It cozied up to them, tracing the red lines on Tavs chest, some had reopened just now. They all relaxed into one another, ginger hands smoothing over hair, contented sighs echoing, and a little bit of nuzzling. 

The bottle of champagne was finished over calm and hushed conversation, and the trio wrapped themselves in the thick grey robes, courtesy of the hotel. They retired to the massive bed, audacious canopy frame cocooning them into a dark, sacred space. 

Elliott was the first asleep- helpless to resist the drowsiness that stim ended with. Tav lay awake, staring at the cloth ceiling of the bed. The decoy was happy to cuddle into his side, restless fingers softly stroking at his skin. It was a long while of comfortable silence, but Octavio cleared his throat quietly.

“So you… uh… really thought we were together? Like  _ together _ together?” He posed, eyes flitting to the decoy and then away to anywhere else. 

“Yeah.” It responded softly, “Elliott is like a… boyfriend guy.” The copy shifted to get a better view of the runners place. “Sorry, if... if I made it awkward.” 

“I don’t feel awkward.” Octavio scratched at his nail beds, surely a nervous tick, “I think he’s totally awesome! Just didn’t know he was like that. We… we’ve never been like that.” 

“Like boyfriends?” The decoy filled in, “ He seems different, I guess. I don’t maintain a memory file though, so maybe he’s changed to this, like, gruff grumpass .” 

“He’s not always like that, that was def the stim. We have fun… like not just when we’re hooking up.” Tav turned his head to study Elliott while he slept. “The first time we got together he hated me.” 

The decoy snorted. “What???” It shook its head in disbelief. “Coulda fooled me” 

“Do you think…” tav took a long pause. So long that the decoy thought he fell asleep. “You think that if we met, like, some other way… that he’d want to be a boyfriend?” He looked the decoy in the eye, “M-My boyfriend?” His shaking breath told volumes, like that question was trapped in him for so long. 

The decoy craned his neck to look at him, amazed at the runner, “Octavio, I’m an exact copy of the dude and if you asked me on a date right now I would say yes, like, yesterday.”

Tav reached over, tracing his fingers along Mirages features, softly, with a look of concentration on his face.

“You said you don’t have any way to keep memories, right?” Tav whispered low. 

“Yeah, I’m just a travel model. I don’t retain nothin’” he said cheerfully.

“I think I love you.” Tav said. He looked expectantly at the double. His voice wavered, nervously, “I’ve, like, never said that before.” 

The decoy propped itself up in an elbow, and gingerly brought Tav into a kiss, hand on his cheek, slow and sweet. “I think you should say it again. But to the real one next time.” 

“I don’t think I can.” As if to be his own perfect contradiction, the runner settled into the cave of Elliott’s chest, little-spoon-style. Above he heard the trickster snore away, obviously. 

The decoy closed the space between them, laying its head on Tavs outstretched forearm. “You exploded your own legs.” It whispered, aware that the runner was close to sleep. It took a chance to take one last run through his hair. 

“I could get new ones.” He said, dazed, “don’t think Ajay can score me a heart, amor.” 

The decoy smiled sadly to him, placing another kiss on his lips. It lingered too long, but long enough that when he pulled away the worry across the runners face was gone.

The decoy stayed for a while longer. Watching the two men before it eventually fizzed out. Tav vaguely stirred at the bright light but only pressed backwards closer to the warm body behind him. 


	3. Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with all the feelings..... sorry
> 
> this is entirely fueled by alcohol-induced bravado - please take care and not read if that is something you like to avoid~!!

He was still getting used to waking up this way. Elliott’s warm lips over his thighs, hipbones and abs; all concealed under the luxurious comforter of the hotel bed. The first time he’d been woken up like this it was “because you were hard as hell, and too asleep to stop touching yourself” were Elliott’s exact words. Octavio shifted his legs, letting his partner know he was now back to reality. An unspoken rule was that Elliott would behave himself, to an extent, but once the man was awake, and able to beg- Elliott filled his mouth with his cock. Octavio cruelly pushes himself further inside, ignoring the gag, he simply was too weak to resist the hot tight throat on him. Elliott drummed his fingers against the runners obliques, a warning to let up a little. He did, opting to take his hands back above the covers and pull at his own hair. He was already close- he liked the idea of waking up this way not to mention the man waking him up was undeniably hot. Even if he was obscured, Tav could recall the sight of Elliott's jaw set wide, coated in drool, and eager to please. Tav allowed himself to vocalize as the man below pulled back and pumped him while tonguing his head and slit. “Oh Elliott please, mi amor-“ his breath hitched as he realized just how often he threw that term at his partner, not really thinking much of it before… last night's revelation.

_ Better stick to other words for now _ , he thought. “Such a cockslut.”  _ That is technically ‘other words’ _ he shook his head to clear it. It was filling swiftly with lust and the pure need to get off. Thankfully he felt a light moan at the teasing jibe, Elliott had a thing for being talked down to, this wasn’t new. Tav was thrilled by the eagerness that followed that insult. Not thinking straight, he tossed a few more barbs to the figure under the blanket. “Oh you actually like that? Dios Elliott- you’re  _ that _ much of a pathetic bottom you can even get off from me shit talking you?” He felt warm fingers digging into his thighs, his hips, his ass. So he continued, “I’d offer you money but you’d do this for free- wouldn’t you, slut.” A whimper followed by a deep thrust on Elliott’s part sent curses spilling from Tav's mouth. “You’re so thirsty. So fucking thirsty. You’re just begging for me huh? Or- well, you would be... if your mouth wasn’t so stuffed full of my dick, eh puta?”

Elliott stopped briefly for a deep breath, head lifting the covers up slightly, he groaned, “Fuck you.” He briefly felt a tongue back on his head, and another few words from the trickster, “don’t stop.” With that we was swallowed up again and pulling his hair, he had only moments left before he utterly unraveled, “Elliott, fuck- that’s right you’re about to get what you want, such a good hole, all you are…. a fucking h-hole-“ he saw white and dug fingers into the headboard behind himself. Panting away, Elliott finally emerged from below the cover, eyes dark, chest heaving with need. Tav immediately pulled him up and into a heated kiss, he tasted the bitter salt on his tongue still, “Buenos dias, Ell.”

“Hey.” He said, a chill to his voice that told Tav just how heated he had just gotten, the runner spoke, “Want me to-“ 

There was a hand on his chest, right up the hollow of his throat, and he felt Elliott dragging himself along the ridges of his hips, he rolled against the man. “Elliott” he said in a tone that could be considered soft, and full of admiration. 

“Shutup… I mean say more… of that stuff” Elliott’s eyes were clenched shut, he just wanted to hump against Tav’s warm body - and be talked through it. “Si, of course” he swallowed, threading his fingers into the tousled and frizzy curls he loved so much, “I would have known you’d be happy to cum on my leg. You're like a dog. Should I get you a collar? Do you like spikes?” He traced his lips around the column of Elliott neck, “Nah, actually, only good dogs get cool collars.” His movements sped up, and “Oh cumming already? How can you be such a whore and such a virgin at the same time?” That is all Elliott needed, tipping over the edge, he pressed himself into the runners thigh, and trembled vigorously- and as a small amount of payback dug his teeth into the meat of Tav’s upper shoulders. He whined and bucked longer than usual, seemingly trying to get as much as he could out of his release. Tav dropped the cool act and scratched at his scalp, sending little moans directly into his ear. 

“We still under the ‘no judgement’ rules?” Elliott said an eternity later. 

“Si. Honestly, I’ve never really been the type, compadre.” He dragged his fingers through the mess his partner had made, he put the slick digit to his tongue and laughed, “when it comes to judging people for being crazy, you could say I don’t have a leg to stand on, ey?” 

“I…” Elliott said, aimlessly. His lust-blown pupils followed the lewd actions of the runner, “I wanna laugh at that joke” he admitted, “you gotta stop being hot first though” 

__

They fell into a short burst of kissing, soft but still urgent. Soon the trickster broke it, begging for a shower. They both fit in the massive tile room easily, and short of pressing their soapy bodies together for brief kisses, nothing turned unsavory. 

The two settled in the living room, massive TV, and room service menu in hand. Elliott attempted to refuse, but silenced himself once Octavio noted again that he was footing the bill. They read the menu to one another, Elliott amazed at the prices and Tav noting the odd flavor combinations. 

They ordered an amount of food that made Elliott too embarrassed to answer the door. Tav called out through the wooden surface to “leave the cart in the hall.” He used a high-pitched very proper voice that made Elliott double over laughing. 

Once they found their breaths again, the tray made its way into the gaudy couch, where they dined and talked and traded plates. Tav found something else to buy, an expensive pay-per-view boxing match. They each picked the other fighter to root for, playfully shoving each other with every good hit on the screen. The boxer Octavio picked was seemingly doing so well, he stood on the cushions, bouncing Elliott all about, narrating the match in Spanish loudly over the broadcast- until Elliott’s pick pulled a miraculous stunt and won in a total knockout. Now he was jumping on the cushions, bellowing the name of the champion. He was promptly tackled into the velvet seating, 

Tav laughed until his chest ached trying to get Elliott to shut up. With his hands pressed firmly on the mans mouth, beard and mustache prickling his palm, Tav felt a pang shoot through his heart. Elliott’s tired honey brown eyes creased with that hidden smile, and the runner frowned at the beat of his own heart. He closed in, and kissed the back of the hand clasped around Elliott’s mouth. He felt a hot tongue lap against his palm. He whimpered, and slid his hand down holding it against the tricksters heart. Feeling it thump against his palm made him sad in some strange way. He was just too real. This was all too real. 

Tav stood up from the couch and found his clothes piled by the door, he dressed in the bathroom, silently ducking out of the suite. Ignoring the incessant “hey, what are you doing”s from his lover. 

He paid for the room in full, tacked on an extra night and told them to charge whatever damages they had found. He slipped home quietly that night. No one in Solace City would recognize the daredevil- no longer devilish, and fresh out of dares.

__

It had been a month. A full month since he left Elliott in that hotel. He knew because the credit card bill arrived in his mail along with the fan letters and free merch samples. It was the heaviest letter he ever opened. It was only a single page, but might as well have just said in huge red text “you’re a fucking failure” 

What kind of adrenaline-chasing, death-defying, badass is afraid of a heartbeat?

Octavio Silva. 

He hadn’t done much more than look in the mans direction (and even then that was strictly during games) meanwhile he busied himself with stunts, video projects, half-hearted merch, the annoying Apex contracts telling him he can’t actually make merch. He was stressed and sore and so, so angry. 

Down to the communal gym it was, he called his trainer and began the process of dressing and taping. 

He threw a pathetic punch (that missed) one game, and embarrassed himself so much he had signed up for a private boxing coach. Gabe. Nice guy. Crazy. But nothing less than what Octane would be facing in the Ring so he was perfect. 

He took the long trip from his top floor apartment in the Apex complex to the basement gym. Anita was there, like that was a surprise. He tossed her a flash of devil horns and she tossed back a peace sign. That’s all the interaction she seemed interested in, going back to her sit-up-jab-combos. Tav let her alone and stretched on the ropes of the boxing ring. 

Gabe arrived soon after, and raring to go. “Ay, man what’s good!” He clasped hands and bumped shoulder to shoulder with the Legend.

“Nothing much, dude” he half laughed, “just  _ really _ felt like getting my ass kicked. Ready to go?” 

“Let’s do this!” He smiled wide, jogged a little in place, throwing some swift jabs as a warning. Crazy. 

— 

The two had gotten each other good and punchdrunk by accident, Tav’s head swimming from exhaustion. They vaguely attempted to clean up their space and began walking out of the gym together, joking and laughing. 

They boarded the elevator, Gabe pressed the ground floor, Tav hitting the 17th. The doors opened to the lobby, Gabe slipped out after another clasped-hand chest bump with the runner. When he cleared the elevator, a very stumbly, very squinty Elliott almost fell inside. 

“Dios.” Octavio muttered to himself. The trickster righted himself against the shiny metal wall, and squared Octavio in his vision. “Sh-Fuck.” Was all he managed.

The doors closed. 

“So who waszat? Hot sweaty guy?” Elliott slurred at him. “Yuur bloyfriend?” Elliott blinked in an exaggerated way, eyebrows pulled up. 

“Nope.” He said coldly, staring at the little number counting up. “Oh shit what’s your floor?” 

“Yyyu’ont remeber??” The trickster guffawed, he folded his arms, “I’m not twllin you.” 

“Fine then, sleep in the elevator.” Tav rolled his shoulders and neck, this was the last possible thing he wanted to deal with today. 

“I will not. I habe stanyards.” 

“Elliott…” Tav wanted so badly to get out of here, he considered hitting the button for the next floor and taking the stairs, aching back be damned. And why didn’t he do that?

Because Elliott’s strong, boiling-hot hand was wrapped around his wrist. The touch was impossibly soft and tender for the state the man was in. “Octavio.”

Tav met his eyes and held his gaze, like it would apologize on his behalf. He felt a flood of guilt so strong he almost broke down. The swelling of his crush eclipsed any thinking; he still had it bad for Elliott Witt. He turned his body towards the unsteady trickster. He even opened his mouth to say something. But Elliott spoke first, he got very close to Tav, “I live on twi- twelvbe” he chuckled to himself, “the ol’ one two!” Tav heard the button to his right click. The trickster meant to back away, he took a weird angle to do so and he swayed in place, like a cartoon. Tav steadied him by grabbing the lapels of his button down shirt.

“You’re dressed for work. Get high on your own supply there, compadre?” Tav attempted to joke but he only came off as stern. 

“Like you care!” He said, really much louder than he needed to. “Whaddev-ever go away.” 

“I can’t... we’re in an elevator. I live above you” he ignored the way the man was still allowing himself to be held up. Tav's sore and soon-to-be-swollen knuckles screamed at him to let go, he simply didn’t listen.

Ding.

The doors opened to an empty hallway. Elliott made a slight move towards the exit. Then made a much more exaggerated move falling further into the elevator car. Tav held him upright, wanting to laugh but finding it stuck in his bitter chest. 

“Lets go.”

“I‘ont need yur help. Go away.” He said, being led out of the car and down the hall. He gave no actual fight to support his words. And in fact when they got to his door, he leaned very heavily against the smaller man. Octavio was on another level of exhaustion and just asked, “Can you get yourself inside, Ell?” The trickster patted Tav on the back, and took a step to the door- leaning his forehead and shoulder against it. Tav heard his keys jingle from their place in a pocket somewhere. He chuckled and turned to head home.

“Why’d you leave me?” Elliott’s voice was quiet, begging for a sip of water to clear the gravel from it. “I liked hanbg- haggin out” he made the most eye contact possible considering how drunk he was. “You left me.” He turned his face to the door, he managed to turn the lock and he stumbled in, slamming the door behind himself. 

Octavio wanted to scream.  _ Because I fell in love with you? Because I don’t deserve you? Because I’m just some fuck-up who would ruin it? Because…  _

He repeated those reasons and more all the way up to his door. He went to find his keys and… 

_ Where the fuck are my ke- _

He slammed his forehead to the door. Elliott and his fucking close-up magic. He remembered the soft way Elliott was pressed against him. He had stolen them. 

_ 

The runner furiously paced the hallway, convincing himself to definitely go down there and get them back or to definitely call Ajay and sleep over instead. One was a good choice that made total sense. The other was all bad. 

The next thing he knew, the runner was knocking on Elliott’s door loudly. 

“AY. Stole my fucking keys!!!!!” He pounded the wood with his palm, knuckles on the verge of serious injury. “Open up cabrón!!!!!” 

There was a click, and the door was opened by a mirage, in game gear. “Yo! Octane!” It cheered.

“Cállate! Tell your boss to give me my apartment keys back NOW.” He stormed into the home, ignoring the total wreck it had become. He heard Elliott stumbling around the bathroom and made a path to it immediately.

He reached the handle and flung the door open, only seeing red. Inside there was Elliott. Currently climbing into the tub. He smiled wide at Tav, as if he was having a great time. That smile alone could weaken Tav's metal knees. He stopped his small rampage. “Please, my keys. Elliott I am not in the mood.” 

“Maybe thas ur promblem! You gotta get in the moob” he laughed a high pitched laugh “rember when we used to havb fu...m?? Fun?” 

“Yes. Used to. Keys NOW.” He barked. His heart hurt. He knew this little prank isn’t deserve a one-sided screaming match. He couldn’t help himself, no stunt was big enough, no uppercut was harsh enough, no video project was interesting enough to get him to stop the guilt. 

Elliott stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. He kicked the shower knob and cold water rained down on him, all with that smile still plastered there.

“What are you doing??” Tav tapped his foot, a cartoonish show of how little patience he had at the moment. 

“Cold shower to w-wake me up, duh” the legend looked so pitiful, drunk half to death, crumpled up with his legs hanging over the ledge, and soaked in icy water.

“Why are you doing this to me” Octavio finally stilled, he hunched down and squatted, making himself as small as he felt. 

“I‘onno… payback?” He guessed like he wasn’t even sure. “Ah fucjk it- I’m drunk so I can say whatever I want- I fuckin miss you.” He rubbed at his eyes.

“Elliott… my keys.” Octavio spoke barely above a whisper. Not even sure if he could be heard above the shower. “Please...”

“Did I say slomething? Whafdid I do?” He rolled his head against the tile behind him, looking at Tav. “You said yuu dodn’t judge but you did!! You fucb-you did.” Elliott whined and smacked a fist into the quickly rising water of the tub. “You saw something you didn’t like and you left me there alone.” He stopped when his voice cracked on the last word, but a shout erupted from his throat, loud and bleeding with hurt “I hate you! I miss you!” He adjusted himself in the tub and began to get out, somehow turning the faucet off. He crawled on the ground- soaking wet and heavy from the booze. He placed his forehead against Tav’s, mirroring him kneeling in front of each other. “I want you.”

“You don’t.” Octavio finally felt something break inside of him. His chest was hollow, and cold. “You don’t want me.”

“Don’t tell me wha it is is” Elliott shook his head, grinding his skull to Tav’s, he placed his hands around his neck. “I want you bback.”

“We...” Tav was shaking head to artificial toe. Those clammy soaking wet hands on the back of his head, “we weren’t anything-“ 

“We were, and you know it” Elliott cut him off “you know we were. You werwe good f-for me.” Elliott hiccupped “fuckinv loobk at me now. I fuckin suck without you”

“So now it’s my fault you got totally wasted out of your brain, Elliott?”  _ No wait … I didn’t mean that wait, it came out wrong _ “No, I …. How was I  _ ever _ good for you?” 

“You wanted me. That? M-Made me felik- feel like- like 'holy shit, he _wants_ me'!” Elliott got his body closer, pulling both of them upright, he pressed his wet chest to Tav’s, the chill of his silk shirt a shock, the heat of his body a comfort. Tav sighed, released the tension stuck deep in his shoulders. “Tav... Tavi… I don’t wanna be without yuou.” 

“Say sombthink.” Elliott begged after too much silence. 

“You don’t get it.” Octavio barely tried to back away.

“What don’t I get?” Elliott let go of his head, he trailed his hands down, placed them squarely on Tav's lower back. “I can’t get something you won’t give me” 

“It was more.” Tav trailed off, the small shred of self preservation he had prevailed this one time. “It was more to me.” 

“And that’s whyb you w-wlleft me?” Elliott questioned

“Yeah.” He winced “I can’t be ’in love’. It’s not something I do.” 

“Bullshit. Sh-That’s bullshit.” Elliott fell down, sitting on his heels. His iron grip on Tav’s hips stayed put, “you think you’re the only one whay who- th-that’s scared.” Elliott laughed cold and tired, “fuck that, fuck yiu.” 

“Tav.” He collapsed in front of the runner, his head pressed against his upper thigh. “Don’t you lie to bme. Wi-Either love me and stay, or hate me and leave” Tav stopped breathing. “You canmt mix an-and-nd match, a-asshole.” 

“I just said I can’t do love!” He pushed and tore at the trickster, who held steady against him “I don’t fucking know how!” He yelled, “you don’t want me! No one wants me! People are just put in charge of me until they can throw me away” His struggling stopped, his breath impossible to catch, “when you see it, you’ll throw me away too.” 

“You’re so wrong. You’re SO wrong.” He nuzzled his way up Octavios side, hands holding him tightly around his middle, “you threw me away first.” 

“You don’t know anything!” Tav said with a set jaw. He was furious and embarrassed and overwhelmed at the touch, “you won’t want me.” He whispered exhausted, it wasn’t a prediction. It was a promise. Still, he threaded his shaking fingers through Elliott's soaked hair.

“Stop saying that.” The tricksters head was on his chest. “Your heart…it’s a minute a mile. Or whatever” 

“I’m fine.” 

“No, ypou’re deeply fucked up” Elliott laughed out. “S-so am I tho so… like whatever.” He stayed there, clinging to the mans small frame like he was the only thing keeping him alive. “I want you back.” Elliott muttered. “I do. I really, really do” 

Tav couldn’t do anything other than keep combing through those dark locks. He stayed put. 

“And and I don’t give a fuck if you think you deserve it, or whatever. It’s not about you all the time, Octavio.” Elliott attempted to scold him, it came off more like a childish rant, “what if I wanna be selfish now? Huh? I don’t care if you’re too busy feeling sorry for yourself to keep up whatever we had going. I want it back.” 

“I… want… I want more.” 

“Well that sounds very in character- very on brand of you-“ he was cut off by Octavio's kiss. It was sudden and messy and imperfect. He kissed back urgently- like an audition now. He needed to get this part. 

As all things did with Octavio and Elliott, the kiss turned demanding and fevered. Elliott was preoccupied with the lips on his, so Tav took to unbuttoning the wet shirt. The white linen was see-through by now, Elliott's tan skin pressed through beautifully interrupted only by the fabric ripples where it puckered and pulled against his form. By contrast Octavio, wearing tattered gym clothes, felt like some slob in a museum looking at a statue. He stared for as long as he wanted. Until Elliott sent a set of nails to scratch his back beautifully. 

“Don’t stop.” Elliott begged. 

“I’m not.” He peeled the shirt off as much as he could with the man wrapping him up in an urgent embrace. He shifted uncomfortably. Elliott got the message and helped to disrobe himself. Then he took to Octavio like a starved predator, licking the column of his neck, taking over his mouth, and hands everywhere else. That would have been welcome, if only he hadn’t thoroughly battered himself doing stupid stunts all this past week. Not to mention the searing ache of muscle from his workout. He hissed at Elliott's busy hands. And the trickster stopped. He thoughtfully cradled Tav's face and looked him over. Silently he pulled the hem of his shirt up, eyes widening as more of the tender bruised flesh came into sight. 

“Whu- what happened?” 

“You know… Octane stuff.” 

“Stunts or games?” He asked solemnly, continuing to remove his shirt. 

“Just. Being dumb. Not sticking landings. Doesn’t matter.” Octavio wanted to sink into the shitty linoleum flooring to get away from those pitying eyes. 

“I wanna…” then Tav felt warm lips meet the sore bruised skin of his ribs, “I want you to not get hurt.” He said with some careful consideration.

“You want me to stop doing cool shit.”

“No- that’s not what I said.” He said angrily, pressing another kiss to his hip, purple and yellowed with a past fall. “Your stunts kick ass, and I like your ults, they're fun.” 

Tav stayed quiet. He didn’t know what to say. He’d never  _ not _ been lectured about his pastimes. What do people do when they’re not constantly defending themselves?

“Ydo -do they hurt”

“Kinda”

“Okay.” Elliott pulled his shirt down, he kissed Tav like he wanted them to melt together. He did want that. “Let’s schedule the cliche make up sex for when you feel better. And for… when i can actually get it up.” 

“You know I’m bad at keeping a schedule.” Tav protested only a little, but he relented as soon as another blossom of pain took his attention away from the trickster. Elliott took his hands and simply held them. 

He felt content for the first time in far far too long. He want used to it, and expected the bubble to burst at any moment. Doubts rose to the surface rapid fire.  _ He’s drunk, he doesn’t mean it. He just wants you to fuck him again. You just wanna fuck him again. He won’t stay. _

Elliott smiled at him in a sleepy, innocently happy way. He dragged the backs of this fingertips along the runners cheekbones. The trickster kissed him softly, each one chipping those doubts away. When he pulled away, Tav heard the familiar jingle of his keys. Elliott had the keychain threaded on his finger and he smiled, eyes closed.

“You can have these back now.” He laughed at himself, “hahahaaaa still got it!” He bragged with a pride in his tone.

“Thanks. I won’t need them tonight, right?” Tav dared ask.

“That’s right you’ve won an all essenc-exfevn- totally free trip to my bed.” He stumbled, placing his cheek on Tav's and whispered in his ear, “Please stay.” 

“Yeah.” Was all he could say back.

Eventually Tav got up, Elliott begged to lay on the cold tile for a little while longer. He let him stay while he went to grab him a glass of water. He opened the door to find a decoy there, painkillers and a cold glass in hand. 

“Oh. Thanks, dude.” He smiled at the copy. He took the supplies and placed them near Elliott’s head. 

“You got it~!” It said super peppy and excited. Tav followed him out of the door, to the kitchen, he was thirsty as well.

“You think he’s too far gone to move?” Tav weighed out loud to the decoy. “Don’t want him to yak all over the place…”

“Eh, he’s fine there. Been like this a few times a week.” Mirage waved a hand dismissively.

Guilt. Tav looked around the place. He noticed how messy it was. Elliott hated mess. He also hated blacking out. And yet… 

“Sorry.” Tav said aimlessly. What good would it be apologizing to a projection? He had some deep sinking feeling travel through his gut. He turned to look at the man on the bathroom floor. 

“S’alright.” He felt that dry static pressure on his wrist, the decoy squeezed reassuringly, “we miss you.” His head snapped to look at the decoy, but it’s face was all confidence and smiles- pure ‘Mirage’. “Well... he missed you, and we all share a brain.” 

“Braincell…” Octavio joked snark-filled tone tossed with ease.

“Shut up dude.” It laughed, echoing with a little bit of static. It made him laugh too. 

“I missed him too.” He couldn't think of anything else to say. He already confessed to another decoy about his feelings, he knew that he had to save it all for the real one this time. 

Tav grabbed a blanket from the sofa and a cushion for himself. He made a place next to the entirely passed out Elliott in the bathroom. He was shivering and still dripping wet. Tav covered both of them in the warmth of the blanket, wrapping an arm around him. 

“Mmmmm” was all he heard from Elliott, then some light snoring.

Despite everything, Tav laid there and managed to fall asleep pressed into his back, sharing warmth.

  
  
  
  


He woke up and immediately wanted to be put back under by any means necessary. The screaming bruises fought his spasming muscles for which to groan about first. He buried his face in Elliott’s shoulder blade. That made Elliott stir, and he waited for the man to whine himself- he must have an awful hangover. Instead he heard a small sniffle. And he felt the tattoos on his forearm being traced with slight gentle fingers.

“Mmmmnn. Tickles.” 

That didn’t get Elliott to stop. The trickster let out a staggered breath, and Tav pulled himself up on an elbow. He placed his palm on Elliott’s chest and rolled him onto his back, Tav sat up a little and perched over him. He was teary-eyed, looking expectantly at the runner. “Hey.” He soothed. 

“Hi.” Elliott gulped, “You stayed.”

“Si. I just really like camping.” Tav he cocked his head to the side smiling warmly, “I looove roughing it.”

“Yeah, I know you like it rough.” Elliott tried to joke, betrayed by a small sob falling from the edge of his sentence.

“Yeah I stayed, amor.” Tav couldn’t stand the fact that they weren’t already kissing like wild teenagers, “I’ll stay. I promise. I’ll stay”

They both collided heavily with one another, Elliott found places for his hands on Tav's neck and behind his back, and held him tightly. Lips on lips and tongue on tongue, they both forgot their sorry states for just a moment. Elliott was particularly physical this time, Tav felt very possessed by him, the only reason he was being outdone was the fatigue in his muscles. 

“Can we move to the couch at least?” Tav finally piped up, feeling the evidence that Elliott was in need of some soft bedding.

“Mhm.” He said without stopping. And without any signs of stopping. He placed his hands on the sides of Octavios face, experimenting new angles and intensity with which he could kiss. Tav's heart leaped at the touch, at the authority of his partner. 

Elliott eventually broke for air, cueing the runner to pull away. He stood first, eager to get to a soft surface. He pulled Elliott up to his feet with some burning through his arms. 

Tav was very focused on the goal of the bed, for comfort’s sake, and for his hornyness’s sake. He was pulling Elliott along behind him- until he wasn’t. Elliott took his hand back, causing the runner to spin in place.

“Que?” He looked to Elliott; he was red-faced, wide pupils, chewing on his lips. He was so deviatingly handsome at this moment, “what’s up, Ell?”

“We should… or well, I should… say…” Elliott fidgeted, enthusiastically gesturing with his hands with each attempted restart of his sentence, “I really should um, l-l-let you know how I feel.” He spread his hands in front of him low, eyes cast to the ground. “Just uh, just… g-gimme a sec.” 

“Oh, Elliott?” He asked, “Probably should have mentioned this about a month ago.” A look of pure fear took over Elliott’s features, he looked at Tav with wide eyes. “I love you.” The runner said, voice shaking, but eager to assure. “I hope you can fee-”

“Ohthankgodyousaiditfirstholyshit.” Elliott crossed the room to him in an instant, a kiss was on his lips faster than he realized. Elliot's face was pained, happy, and nervous all at once. He spoke into the corner of the runners lips. “It’s never been good luck for me to say it first.” 

“Okay, well don’t make me wait around, amor. Say it second.” 

“I love you, Octavio.” He murmured in the space between kisses, “kinda just realized it this morning. But it feels right.” He clung to the man’s lean frame, swaying slightly. “Can’t believe you’re here- b-back.” 

“I’m… so sorry.” Tav squeezed his eyes shut. This was probably the third actual apology he’d ever uttered, and meant it. “I’m so so so sorry.” He found the words stuck in his throat. “There was… this little voice. Saying you would hate me soon. Thought I could run away from it. Being faster; that’s my thing, y’know?”

“Tav, I mean this with all the love in my heart.” Elliott pressed their foreheads together, then their chests, and hips still swaying slightly. He held him close and whispered, “You’re so dumb.” 

At that Tav laughed so hard he caught himself off guard. The trickster spoke again, soft honey-voiced, “To think I wouldn't want to keep you. All of you.”

Tav shuddered, being held steady, being forced to witness Elliott’s pure feelings so closely- it made his fight or flight burst in his chest. He ignored it, digging his fingers into Elliott’s back, as if he needed to hold on or be ripped away. 

“I wasn’t kidding, last night, Elliott.” The runner forced himself to release the tension “I don’t know anything about love. Never really had it… I just don’t have a ton of experience with it. Guess that’s why I tried to get the fuck out...” He simply kept talking, not moving,

“I thought your whole thing is running towards danger?”

“Danger’s no biggie, amor.” He chuckled, it was dry. “Love scares the shit out of me.” 

“Oh man, you’re such a weenie. I’m gonna tease the fuck out of you.” With that Elliott crushed Tav in a huge bear hug, “and do you know why??? Cause I ~love you~!!!”

Tav laughed, red in the face from embarrassment, “shut up!”

“I won’t! Cause I loooveeee youuu~!!!!” He only grew more obnoxious, more insistent he peppered the runner with kisses all over his lips, face and neck.

—

They finally had made it to the bedroom, door closed and lights low. Octavio was deeply and entirely in a trance looking at Elliott. 

“It’s been too long, baby.” Elliott crawled on top of him. He was entirely undressed, dark skin showing off goosebumps from the chill of the room. “Missed you.” He lowered his head and took the reigns of their kiss, controlling the pace, and the depth. 

“Same. Even missed your scratchy beard.” Tav admitted sheepishly. At that Elliott pulled away to rub his jaw, showing some rare genuine confidence. 

“God, you’re so cute.” He leaned down again, this time pulling out all the stops, tongue teasing his nipple, hand scratching lightly on his sides to cause a tingling sensation. Tav hadn’t ever felt this taken care of, and never by someone who meant this much to him. He thought about how well Elliott knew him; just what he liked, exactly what he wanted, providing what he needed when he needed it. His breath hitches when Elliott placed his hands above his head and Tav let a moan leave his chest. 

“You’re so… I dunno good? Amazing?” Tav had no patience to find the right words, so an excess of them will have to do. “Incredible, hot- so sexy, irresistible...

“Sweet.” Tav tried out. It was a soft sentiment- true, but soft. “Lovely. Beautiful.” These words didn’t suit his voice but they did suit Elliott. He was every one of those things and more. An overwhelming need to show him that hit Tav in the base of his throat. “W-wait.” He shifted abruptly, throwing Elliott into his side. 

“I was the dick,  _ I’m _ gonna be the one to make it up to you,” he placed his hands on Elliott’s hips, and slid them upwards. Elliott watched in awe, still with that confident half smile. Tav loved the way he was being watched- he needed Elliott to be the witness to his affection, his penance. His hands made their way to Elliott’s wrists, placing them above the mans head. His chest was rising in a measured pace, still goosebumped but now as flushed as his face. Tav whimpered softly to himself.

“Can I still top you though?” Tav broke his own sacred silence for probably the most crude question possible. 

“Yes, babe.” The trickster laughed to himself, “Honestly, I love when you do.”

“Really? I just assumed…”

“Oh why cause I’m, like, burly and rugged and hot as fuck I have to top all the time?” Elliott faked outrage, smiling through the list. 

“Yeah let’s see how rugged you look when I’m done with you.” Tav threatened, one hand keeping his wrists bound, the other reaching down between his legs. He pulled a high pitched sigh with a few soft pumps.

“Like you haven’t seen th~at-that sight before” Elliott’s eyes fell shut, he moved his hips to get a deeper grind into that hot fist. He groaned and bit his lip. 

“It’s different now” Octavio murmured, still in awe of the sight below him. 

Elliott gave a small smile, “It’s not really… you fell for me a while ago.” He struggled at the hands holding his wrists in a playful ‘hurry up’ sort of way. 

“But like…. Knowing you love me back…. It’s a lot different, amor” Tav crashes down, meeting his lovers lips flurry of kisses, licks, bites. His hand below was urgent and maybe too rough. 

“Hey hey so-slow down, babe.” Elliott bucked you in a way that was both asking for more and begging for mercy.

Tav calmed himself, he shook his head, “Sorry.”

“You okay? I-if you want to wait a little-”

“No! No. I want you and and I want… us. I want it all. Is that too much?” He said that question too fast, too used to being afraid of the answer.

Elliott took his hands back from above his head, and pulled Octavio but the jaw to himself. “Octavio. You have it. Me.” He placed a kiss to his forehead, “Us.” A kiss to the bridge of his nose, “This.” Finally a kiss to the lips. 

He breathed unsteadily and shrunk a little, head placed on Elliott's chest. “Sounds stupid, but I feel like I need to make it up to you. Feels I tricked you somehow. Into loving me” 

“Damn. You’ve got some balls on you, thinking you bamboozled me? I’m the bamboozler here.” He giggled. Tav avoided eye contact, his hands stilled.

“I’m just kidding. You don’t owe me, you didn’t trick me. You deserve someone perfect,” Elliott did a head jiggle and grabbed Tav's wrists “Unfortunately you’re stuck with me, instead- but I’m selfish enough to keep you for my-imperfect-self.” He kisses the runner deeply and eventually the smile he had leeched over to the other. Elliott squeezed his arms up and down, looking at him open and honest, “You keep saying it’s different, but it doesn’t have to be. I like what we had before. I want to do downright deplorable nasty stuff to you in this here bed, and now I get to tell you I love you after. Or or during. Cause I do. Love you.” The runner was stunned into a silence, but it was comfortable. He nodded so slightly, he he leaned forward and placed his hands beside his lovers head, suspended over him. 

“...Tav?” Elliott asked softly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Will you do me the great honor of sexing my body now?” 

“Si. Si… te amo. I love you. Te amo, Elliott.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was not sexy and was in fact a 300000 word essay on two chaotic neutrals confessing their feelings <3 i love you all!!


End file.
